


Conversations and Proposals: The Scott Summers Story

by ArcherSceptile



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fun, Spider-Man and X-Men team up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherSceptile/pseuds/ArcherSceptile
Summary: Scott Summers needs help. Logan knows a guy. His name is Peter Parker, and he's the Amazing Spider-Man. Together, Peter and Scott embark on a journey full of crossovers to help Scott propose to Jean Grey.
Relationships: Jean Grey/Scott Summers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: 2019 Xplain Yuletide X-Men Fanwork Xchange





	Conversations and Proposals: The Scott Summers Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brawl2099](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brawl2099/gifts).



> As always, I pick and choose continuity and what bits I want to use for a given story. And also, I had a blast writing this. I hope everyone enjoys it.

“Am I really the right person to be talking to about this? We haven’t exactly been close over the years.”

“Peter, I know. But Logan trusts you with his life, and he says you always have your heart in the right place. I’ve never been good at asking for help, so please?” Scott asks. 

“Fine, I’ll do it. But only because Logan complimented me,” Peter responds. 

Peter Parker and Scott Summers are standing on the landing bay of Stark Tower. Scott stares at the horizon, the last bits of sunlight reflecting off of his ruby quartz glasses. 

“Thank you, Peter.” 

“Do you have a ring?” 

“No, but I did see one,” Scott says hopefully. Peter shakes his head, silently cursing under his breath. 

“Let’s go get the ring. Do you remember what store?” 

“It’s not at a store. It’s an inert piece of the M’Kraan crystal that Reed Richards owns. And I don’t exactly have the best track record with the FF,” Scott honestly answers.

“You know, I was worried it was going to be worse than that. Ok, let’s head to the Baxter Building.” Peter pulls out his phone and holds it to his ear. “Torch, you busy? I need a favor and you owe me for the noodle thing!” After a few seconds, Peter hangs up the phone with a promise for a movie night. “Ok, Mr. Fantastic will be there, and we won’t be attacked.” Scott gives a relieved, albeit confused, look to Peter. “Oh, my first encounter with FF may or may not have involved me breaking into the Baxter Building and fighting all four of them.” 

“Wait, that really happened? I thought that Rachel was exaggerating it,” Scott responded incredulously. 

“Nope, it happened. I’m not proud of it, but I lord it over Johnny when he gets too cocky,” Peter nonchalantly replies. “So you can’t fly, and Tony expressly forbade me from flying the Quinjet again after the Wakanda incident. So how are we traveling?” 

“The Baxter Building is literally a few blocks away. I can see it from here,” Scott points out. 

“You are absolutely no fun, you know that?” 

“So I’ve been told,” Scott responds dryly. 

* * *

  
  


“Spider-Man, Johnny told me what you guys needed. The M’Kraan crystal shard we were studying, right?” Reed Richards asks. 

“That would be the one. Thank you, Reed. Give Sue and Ben all my love. Johnny gets stale spiderwebs,” Peter responds. Reed shakes his head and stretches his arm towards another room. After a few seconds, Reed’s face starts getting more and more frustrated, until he decides to send his head to follow. Peter and Scott share a confused look as Reed’s head returns. 

“That’s… odd. The shard seems to be gone. But we’ve never had a security breach,” Reed notes, scratching his chin. He starts typing commands on his computers and pulls up security feeds. The shard suddenly disappears off the screen. Reed keeps typing, bringing different light filters on the screen until he finally sees a person. Dressed in an all-white armor, he moves like a — “Ghost.” Reed says, the disdain in his voice clear. “He’s an industrial spy, stealing things from companies and selling them off.” 

“Well, what would someone want with a crystal that doesn’t work? Did they need a paperweight?” Peter asks sarcastically. Seeing no one laugh, he gets serious. “Does it have the potential to get repowered?” 

“I think so. From what I’ve gathered from the crystal, it can regain its power. So we have to locate it before it gets repowered,” Reed says. Before he could continue, Peter’s Avenger ID card starts beeping. 

“What’s happening Tony?” Peter asks into the card. 

“We need you back at the tower Spider-Man. There’s a Ghost in the tower, and I think he brought some playmates from your neck of the woods,” Tony responds. Hanging up on Tony, Peter looks at the two other heroes. 

“We’re with you Spider-Man,” Reed confirms. The three of them jump into the Fantasti-Car, and Reed heads towards Stark Tower. As they reach the landing bay, the roof of Start Tower explodes. Tony Stark and Thor are launched through the smoke and crash on the landing bay. Peter jumps from the Fantasti-Car and lands in a crouch between the two fallen Avengers. 

“Are you ok?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine, all my playdates end with my suit getting destroyed and getting kicked out of my house,” Tony snarkily responds. 

“Maybe you should” — Peter starts. Before he could continue, what’s left of the doors to the landing bay explode into splinters, and the Juggernaut comes charging through. Behind him is the Electro. Ghost glides in behind the bruisers, and there were 3 more people behind them. Behind his mask, Peter paled as he realized what was happening. He hears the thuds of mechanical tentacles methodically striking the pavement. 

“Hello, Spider-Man.” Comes the voice of Doctor Octopus. “I’ve been trying to beat you for so long, and the thought never occurred to me, I should branch out. New York is a cesspool of evil, and I just needed to… stretch out my tentacles. See what I could find. And you’d be amazed at what you can find when you have my credibility. Why don’t you meet my new and improved Sinister Six? Juggernaut and Electro you’re acquainted with. Ghost stole the first piece of what we needed. My next member, I’m sure you have some… fond memories Spider-Man.” As Doc Ock speaks, black webbing shoots out, ensnaring Peter. 

“Mac Gargan? How did you get the Venom symbiote back?” Peter asks, struggling to break free. 

“He didn’t. I made a new kind of symbiote. That kind of manipulation is petty for someone of my talents.” A voice cloaked in the shadows gloats. “Anything in the name of science. And also to make Scott Summers’ life a living hell.” Stepping into the light, Mr. Sinister, cape and all, makes himself known. Scott’s shock upon seeing Mr. Sinister quickly turns into rage. 

“Ok, I’m taking command now. Iron Man and Lady Thor, I need you to deal with Juggernaut and Electro. You guys need to get his helmet off.” Declares Scott. 

“I am called Thor, mortal,” She responds. “Not this Lady Thor. Odinson… relinquished control of Mjolnir.” 

“Ok… So, Thor, I need you and Iron Man to contend with those two. I know that the other Thor could take punches from Juggernaut, and I’m hoping that you can too.” 

“This is my team, I give the orders,” Tony replies. 

“You have a better idea?” Scott shoots. 

“Fine. We’ll play it your way, Summers.” Tony flies off and starts battling with Electro. 

“Reed, This version of Venom is probably more powerful than Spider-Man, you’re going to have to deal with him. Spider-Man, Ock is all yours. Sinister is mine.” Scott says through clenched teeth. 

“Not sure if they taught counting at the Xavier Institute, but we’re one short,” Peter points out, ripping apart the webbing that trapped him. 

“I have that covered,” Scott confidently says.  _ I hope. _ He thinks to himself. Concentrating, he sends out his thoughts as far as they would go.  _ JEAN! _

_ Scott? What’s going on? _ Scott hears in his head. A feeling of warmth flows through him as he feels Jean’s thoughts enter his head. 

_ Need backup. One of Spider-Man’s villains assembled a team, and Juggernaut is on it. Along with Sinister. Can you send all available X-Men? _

_ Ok, Illyana agreed to send us but she can’t stay. But incoming now. On your left. _ No sooner than that thought appeared in his head, a magic disk appeared on his right side. As the portal disappeared, 6 X-Men appear. Rogue, Chamber, Laura Kinney, Jubilee, and Gambit are ready to fight, with Jean Grey leading the group. 

“I heard you could use some help,” Jean remarks. 

“Thank you, Jean,” Scott replies. “Gambit, can you and Jubilee deal with the Ghost? Chamber, help Iron Man fight Electro.” 

“Wolverine, I need you to help Mr. Fantastic with Venom. Spider-Man can handle Ock on his own, which means Rogue, you’re helping Thor with Juggernaut,” Jean continues. Scott nods in agreement with Jean. 

“Sinister, you’re ours,” Scott and Jean declare at the same time. The groups split up and divide the Sinister Six. 

* * *

  
  


Venom’s webs can barely hold Reed. Reed twists and contorts through the webbing, landing several solid blows on Venom. Venom’s tail stabs Reed in the shoulder, with symbiotic tendrils spreading from the wound. Wrapping around Reed, it tightly binds him. As his body tries to stretch, the tendrils match his movements, restricting him. Venom starts walking towards him and goes to slash him. Before he can make contact, Laura rockets forward, slicing through his arm. The arm grows back, and he starts slashing towards Laura, who dodges everything. For every tendril she slashes, several more take its place.

“Mr. Fantastic, can you restrain him?” Laura asks. “I have a plan, courtesy of my sister and S.H.I.E.L.D.” Reed nods, wrapping his arms around Venom. Pulling out a small gun, she fires a sonic blast at Venom. The symbiote starts writhing in pain and slowly separates from Mac. After a few seconds, it pools on the ground beneath the two of them. Laura throws a small device at the symbiote and captures it in a vacuum seal. 

* * *

  
  


“Ah, the strong, intangible type,” Gambit says, as his staff passes through Ghost’s body. Ghost roundhouse kicks Gambit, causing him to crash into Jubilee. 

“Maybe instead of punching the intangible guy, we try, oh I don’t know, using our powers?” Jubilee cracks. She launches some fireworks at Ghost, who gets blinded by the flash. Gambit rushes him, but Ghost is still intangible, and Gambit can’t land a punch. 

“Non, dis is impossible. Y’can’t touch him. But Gambit got an idea,” He says with a smirk. “Jubilee, how big can y’fireworks get?” 

“How does this look?” She asks, making one the size of a baseball. Gambit nods at her, and she tosses it to him. Gambit charges up her fireworks with his own kinetic energy. 

“On 3.” Gambit tosses the powered up firework at Ghost. “3!” Snapping his fingers, they both let their powers go, causing a stronger explosion, hitting Ghost through his intangibility. Covered in sparks, Ghost crashes back inside Stark Tower, unconscious. “Das how de X-Men roll.” 

* * *

  
  


“Stay still!” Electro yells, firing blasts at Tony and Chamber. He hits Tony with an electric blast. 

“ **Power Reserves at 400% sir** .” Comes the automated voice of Tony’s AI, Jarvis. 

“Oh, you just made a big mistake,” Tony says, grinning beneath his helmet. He fires a repulsor blast at Electro, who gets knocked back. Chamber swings at him, but Electro dodges it. He fires a blast at Chamber, stunning him for a second. 

“ **_Oh, luv, you just made me mad,_ ** ” Chambers responds. He drops the scarf from around his mouth and fires a blast from his chest. Electro tries to block it with his electrical blasts, but Chamber’s fire is too powerful. Electro’s eyes start glowing blue, and he fires more electricity towards Chamber. 

“Can you keep him busy? I have an idea,” Tony asks.

“ **_Of course, mate. That’s not much t’ask for,_ ** ” Chamber responds. Chamber fires more fire, while Electro continues to fire more and more electricity. The two of them deadlock, with neither side giving in. Tony grabs Electro and starts draining his electrical energy. Electro’s blasts start fizzling out, and Chamber cuts his blast off, taking a knee on the ground. After Tony is done, Electro hits the ground, unconscious. 

“Are you ok?” Tony asks. 

“ **_Bloody great, jus’a bit winded,_ ** ” Chamber remarks. 

* * *

  
  


“Alright Sugah, you think you’re the toughest around, wait until you meet me!” Rogue says, charging back at Juggernaut.  _ Alright Lady Thor, Ah need you to get his helmet off so I can take him down with a brain blast. _ Rogue sends her thoughts to Thor. 

_ Aye. But it’s just Thor. And how do you have this power? _ Thor’s confused thoughts get sent back to Rogue. Rogue grins to herself. 

_ Ah may have asked Jean to borrow some of her telepathy b’fore we came by. _ Rogue responds. Juggernaut crashes his arms down on Rogue’s head, but she brings her arms up to block. Her feet sink into the floor a bit, and she loses feeling in her arms. Thor blasts Juggernaut with her lightning, causing him to turn for a bit. Rogue uses that second to kidney punch him, prompting Juggernaut to swing on her. Thor shoots another bolt of lightning, and with pinpoint accuracy, her lightning hits two of the locks on the helmet. Smiling to herself, she swings her hammer towards him, which he blocks with his arm. 

“What kind of foul creature is this Juggernaut, Lady Rogue?” Thor asks. “He takes hits from Mjolnir like it’s paper.” 

“He’s powered by a magic gem, and it makes him nearly unstoppable,” Rogue responds after dodging a few more punches. Juggernaut grabs Rogue by her leg and slams her into Thor, causing the two heroines to collapse on the ground.  _ Are you ready? _ Rogue sends her thoughts over. Thor nods and tosses her hammer at him. The hammer circles around him, hitting him from various angles. A few of the hits strike the locks on the helmet, and after a minute, all the locks on the helmet are done. Calling her hammer back, Thor charges forward, and as soon as she catches Mjolnir, she swings it at the helmet, knocking it skyward. Rogue smiles, and puts her hands to her temple, psychically attacking Juggernaut. After a minute, Juggernaut slumps to the ground, unconscious. 

* * *

  
  


“Sinister!” Scott yells as he fires his optic blasts. Mr. Sinister blocks them with his own concussive blasts and charges forward. “I’m surprised you’re taking orders from someone. What happened? The fall from grace scrambled your personality?” Mr. Sinister doesn’t respond, just fires more concussive blasts. Scott dodges them, and then turns to Jean and nods his head. He fires an optic blast at her, and using her telekinesis, she curves it and has it hit Mr. Sinister in the back of his head. Using that momentum, Scott trips him, causing him to crash into the ground. 

_ Something is off. He’s fighting, there’s no real air of torment. You thinking what I’m thinking? _ Scott thinks to Jean. 

_ Probably a clone? And not a very effective clone. He feels like such a beginner.  _ Jean replies. Mr. Sinister gets back up and starts to fire more blasts at Scott. 

“You probably figured it out by now, since I’m not as charming as normal, that this is a clone. Octavius approached me and asked me to join his new Sinister Six. And I refused, but then I thought, ‘I have this clone that I haven’t used since like the 80s, so why not?’” Mr. Sinister exposits. “But just know Summers, I’m watching you. And I’m working on something big. No one is safe. Not you, not Jean, not even your brother. So watch your back.” Mr. Sinister starts laughing, and his clone slumps to the ground, lifeless. 

“I’d say this is all wrapped up,” Peter says, tossing a webbed up and unconscious Doctor Octopus on the ground. Scott groans, and shakes his head. “Oh, and Scott? Catch.” Peter tosses the shard of M’Kraan crystal to him. 

“Thank you Spider-Man. For all of your help,” Scott says, extending his hand. Peter takes it, and the two shake hands. 

“Now don’t you have something to do?” Peter asks, and Scott can tell he’s grinning beneath his mask.

“Yes, you’re right,” Scott replies. All the present heroes bring the Sinister Six into in pile in the center of the landing bay. 

“We did it, everyone! Usually taking on the Sinister Six is a lot more strenuous, but having people around to help really takes a lot of the strain off,” Peter responds gratefully. 

“Of course, Spider-Man. You’ve done a lot for all of us, it’s only fitting we help you,” Jean replies. 

“Does anyone have anything else they would like to say before I start getting all mushy?” Peter asks, looking at Scott. 

“I do, actually,” Scott responds. Turning towards Jean, he continues. “We’ve been friends for a long time. There have been highs and lows, we’ve saved the world, but we’ve also both died, more than once. You’re someone that I trust with my life. You are everything to me. As necessary as the air that I breathe. Jean, I love you.” He gets down on one knee and pulls out the ring, fitted with the inert M’Kraan crystal, and holds it out to her. “Jean Grey, will you marry me?” Tears come to Jean’s eyes, and with no hesitation, she dove at him, causing them both to fall to the ground. 

“Yes, Scott. Yes, I’ll marry you. I love you, Scott Summers.” Jean catches Scott’s lips in a full embrace, which he enthusiastically returns. 

“Congratulations you crazy kids. They grow up so fast,” Peter says, pretending to cry. “But for real, I’m happy for you guys. And I wish you the best.” 

“Also, let us know when the wedding is, we’ll try our hardest to make sure there are no supervillain attacks,” Tony declares. The rest of the present heroes share Tony’s affirmation. 

“Spider-Man, thank you. Without you, this wouldn’t have happened. I’ll forever be in your debt.” Scott extends his hand to Peter, who shakes it without any hesitation. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If I butchered any of the accents, I'm sorry. I did a lot of research to try to emulate all the characters that have accents. Gambit by far was the hardest.


End file.
